


Restless

by slicesofpeach



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Self Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slicesofpeach/pseuds/slicesofpeach
Summary: Michael suffers another night of lost sleep.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt Please Don't Leave Me

Restless. That’s all Michael can feel as he takes a long shuddering breath, eyes fixed on the ceiling fan as it winds slowly. He’s lost in his own thoughts. They’re like a void that clouds his body’s need to rest. Even as the warm figure nestled into his side breathes so softly—so sweet—he cannot focus. His jaw feels tight, teeth grinding and sending an aching pulse to his temples. 

The figure shifts their weight, sinking deeper into the mattress. Michael catches them from the corner of his good eye, the moonlight streaming through the curtains glowing along his partner’s curves. They contrast his sharp edges.

Michael restricts a groan that threatens the back of his throat as he forces himself to sit up in bed. He aches so terribly now; though his muscles still pull tight with strength, he cannot deny his age. His hands are worn, jaw unshaven and grey, and the weight of time is heavy on his shoulders. A sense of losing his control to the years is maddening. The Shape is somewhere beneath the surface now, thriving in his bones and threatening—

His partner stirs, whining at the loss of warmth and breaking through the void. They call for him, reaching into his lap to blindly find his hand—something to hold. Affection. He still can’t promise that. But the sight of their youth in the palm of his hand stirs something tight in his chest. They’re so warm.

Michael follows the constellation of freckles along their flushed skin, leading to the curve of their exposed shoulder, his stare resting on the flutter of their lashes as they try to pull themselves from a fog of sleep. He can only imagine what it must feel like.

“Please don’t leave me,” Olivia sighs, pulling themselves closer. “Please…” the lull of slumber is already reclaiming them, but he won’t let go. His fingers twine with their own. Their body relaxes, hair teased about their cheeks as they slip away from consciousness. 

Michael’s thoughts are quiet now. The rotation of the fan above whirs with a rhythmic hush. The soft rise and fall of his partner’s breathing is muffled into the pillow that cradles them in a way he’s not ready for. 

No, that’s wrong.

He craves it—Michael Myers feels the pull to take them into his arms, to sink into that warm sensation that relaxes his aches and erases the restlessness. He wants them. They promise to release him from that dark place.

The bedding shifts as he reclines. Pulling them into his arms, Michael nestles in the halo of their hair, breathing in the scent of honey and cotton. Through the thin layers that separate them he can feel the heat blossom and seep into his muscles. The plush of their curves melding to chest is almost too much and Michael has to repress the urges and beg for peace. 

He just wants to sleep.


End file.
